crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bash
Crash Team Racing Theme Crash Bash is a game released for the PlayStation in November 2000, primarily intended as a multiplayer game, although it is also compatible with single player. It was the first game in the Crash Bandicoot series not to be produced by Naughty Dog; instead, it was created and developed by Eurocom. It was the second game in the Crash series to be capable of using a multitap, following Crash Team Racing which was released in September 1999. Story In a temple somewhere in Hyperspace, Aku Aku and Uka Uka are arguing over who is truly stronger. The two come to an agreement that they need to settle the argument. Uka Uka proposes a fight, but Aku Aku declines, stating that no malice can come between them. Uka Uka then proposes a contest between their friends and his minions instead, which Aku Aku agrees to. A few moments later, Crash Bandicoot and Doctor Neo Cortex are summoned to the temple. Uka Uka explains the rules whilst summoning more characters - Coco for Aku Aku's team, and Tiny, N. Brio, Rilla Roo, Dingodile and Koala Kong for his team. Aku Aku immediately protests, challenging Uka's confidence by insisting he must make the teams fair. Uka Uka allows Aku Aku to choose two of his team, Tiny and Dingodile being the ones chosen. The contest begins. The intro can be seen here. Characters Playable Characters Good Side *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile Evil Side *Dr. Neo Cortex *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Koala Kong *Rilla Roo Neutral Side *Fake Crash (Only in Japanese version) Bosses The bosses are varients of other Mini Games. *Boss 1 Papu Papu *Boss 2 Bearminator *Boss 3 The Komodo Brothers *Boss 4 Nitros Oxide Cameos *Polar (In the Polar Mini games) *Ripper Roo (In the El Pogo-Loco Mini Game) *Dr. N. Gin (In the N. Ballism Mini Game) *Penta Penguin (In the Snow Bash Mini Game) Types of Minigames Ballistix *Crash Ball *Beach Ball *N.Ballism *Sky Balls Polar Push *Polar Panic *Tilt Panic *Melt Panic *Manic Panic Pogo Pandemonium *Pogo-Painter *Pogo-a-Gogo *El Pogo-Loco *Pogo Padlock Crate Crush *Jungle Bash *Space Bash *Snow Bash *Drain Bash Tank Wars *Desert Fox *Metal Fox *Jungle Fox *Swamp Fox Crash Dash *Dot Dash *Toxic Dash *Dante's Dash *Spalsh Dash Medieval Mayhem *Ring Ding *Dragon Drop *Mallet Mash *Keg Kaboom Levels Warp Room 1 (Jungle) * Crash Ball * Polar Panic * Pogo-Painter * Jungle Bash * Boss 1: Papu Pummel (Papu Papu) Warp Room 2 (Ice) * Beach Ball * Tilt Panic * Pogo-a-Gogo * Space Bash * Desert Fox * Boss 2: Bearminator (Bearminator) Warp Room 3 (Mine) * N. Ballism * Melt Panic * El Pogo-Loco * Snow Bash * Metal Fox * Dot Dash * Boss 3: Big Bad Fox (Komodo Brothers) Warp Room 4 (Forest) * Sky Balls * Manic Panic * Pogo Padlock * Drain Bash * Jungle Fox * Toxic Dash * Ring Ding * Boss 4: Oxide Ride (Nitros Oxide) Warp Room 5 (Control Room) * Splash Dash * Dragon Drop * Mallet Mash * Swamp Fox * Keg Kaboom * Dante's Dash Secret * Tie Breaker Additions Radically different from the previous games in the series, this game is often compared to the Mario Party series for the Nintendo 64, GameCube, and Wii. Every level is a minigame with various tasks which need to be completed in order to obtain prizes. The ending differs depending on what side (good or evil) you decide to enter story mode with. Reception Reception for this game was mixed, due to the dropping off of Naughty Dog from the project. They would later go on to create the Jak and Daxter series. The graphics were degraded from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and thus the game was all-in-all received with mediocrity. GameSpot gave Crash Bash a 6.0 (Fair), describing it as "utterly run of the mill, completely middle of the road". IGN gave Crash Bash a slightly higher score of 7.5 but still criticized the game for its graphics. Despite this who-knows-what reception, the game was very popular among the fans. Quotes Crash *''Whoa'' *''He He Ha Ha'' *''Ow-Uh'' *''(clucks like a chicken)'' Coco Bandicoot *''Ha Ha Ha Ha'' *''UMMPPPHHH'' *''(whistles)'' Doctor Neo Cortex *''Muahahahahahaha'' *''UUUGGHH'' Doctor Nitrus Brio *''Whoooaa'' *''Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha'' *''Wahahaha!'' *''Oof!'' Koala Kong *''Roar ha ha ha ha'' *''(Roars threatingly)'' *''Growl'' Rilla Roo *''OOOOHHHHHH!!!!'' *''Oh oh Oh Oh'' *''Ooh!'' *Ooh ooh ooh! Dingodile *'Roar! *''Grunt!'' *''(laughs)'' Tiny Tiger *''ROARAHAHA!'' *''YOWW!!'' *''(growls)'' Trivia *This game is loosely based off of Crash Bandicoot: Warped. There are many maps throughout the game which are references to it. Such as Space Bash and Future Frenzy, Keg Kaboom and Toad Village, and some of the music is remixed from Crash Bandicoot: Warped. *This game was the Komodo Brothers's last appearance in a Crash game although they make cameos in other games. *This is the first Crash game not made by Naughty Dog. *Other than the PAL cover of Crash Bandicoot: Warped and the N-Gage version cover of Crash Nitro Kart, this is the only game in the series to have Tiny Tiger on the box art. *This is the first Crash game to have remixed music from other Crash games. Gallery File:Crashbashpalboxart.jpg|PAL Boxart File:Crashbashjap.jpg|Japanese Box Art File:Psxfin_2009-04-09_20-42-50-54.jpg|Crash Bash logo SCES_028.34_26062013_115731_0117.png|Character Selection SCES_028.34_26062013_115753_0977.png SCES_028.34_26062013_115754_0937.png SCES_028.34_26062013_115753_0107.png SCES_028.34_26062013_115744_0877.png SCES_028.34_26062013_115746_0477.png SCES_028.34_26062013_115745_0737.png SCES_028.34_26062013_115747_0257.png Crash-Bash-Polar-Push.jpg SCES_028.34_28082013_180418_0138.png SCES_028.34_28082013_180439_0138.png SCES_028.34_28082013_180452_0616.png SCES_028.34_28082013_180512_0226.png SCES_028.34_28082013_180528_0236.png Category:Crash Bash Category:Games Category:Sony Playstation Games Category:Crash Bandicoot Party Games